The present disclosure relates to an aircraft wing box, in particular an aircraft wing torsion box (also referred to as a wing box).
The present invention concerns aircraft. More particularly, but not exclusively, this invention concerns an aircraft wing torsion box. The invention also concerns an aircraft wing, an aircraft comprising such an aircraft wing torsion box or aircraft wing and a support member for use in such an aircraft wing torsion box or aircraft wing.
A conventional wing torsion box comprises separate front and rear wing spars extending along the length of the wing box, with ribs extending between the front and rear wing spars, with separate rib-spar posts being provided to help hold the spars and ribs together. Separate stringers run the length of the wing box. Upper and lower skins cover substantially the entire upper and lower surfaces of the wing box. Such wing boxes are complex and comprise many individual components. Assembly time for the wing box can be long.
To permit access to the interior of the wing, a manhole may be provided in the lower wing skin. A strip of reinforcement (often known as a “manhole plank”) is provided to the wing skin to support the manhole. Such an arrangement may be heavy, which is undesirable.
Furthermore, the conventional wing box typically requires a large number of fasteners (such as bolts) which present a large number of point targets on the exterior of the aircraft for lightning strikes.
The present invention seeks to mitigate one or more of the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved wing box, wing and/or support member for use therein.